The Seduction of One, Hermione Granger
by AlinaLotus
Summary: Hermione isn't easily won, but Ginny Weasley never backs down from a challenge.


_Just a little something I came up with. Warnings are slash and sexual content. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated._

"I can't, Ginny, you know I'm with Ron."

It was a bit late to be objecting, Ginny thought. Hermione was pressed up against the wall of Ginny's bedroom, clad only in her knickers. The window was open, the breeze delicious. It was two in the morning, smack dab in the middle of the summer hols, and Ginny had finally met her goal: the seduction of one, Hermione Granger. It had taken less than Ginny had originally imagined, though it wasn't by any means an easy thing to do.

"You don't really want me to stop, do you?" Ginny purred, dropping to her knees, and pulling down Hermione's pink underwear to reveal a beautifully clean-shaven pussy.

Hermione whimpered as the cool, wee morning air hit her wet, aroused core. She did not, however, stop as Ginny pulled her to the bed and gently laid her down, sliding the underwear off her and tossing it onto the floor. "Tell you what," the redheaded beauty said, spreading Hermione's legs, "If you really want me to stop," Ginny bent down and ran her tongue, warm and wet and yearning, over Hermione's throbbing slit, "I will. But we both know that's not going to happen."

Hermione moaned, pushing her hips towards Ginny's mouth. Ginny smirked, and once again dragged her tongue over Hermione's pussy. God, Hermione looked enchanting, lying there with her hair spread behind her, bottom lip sucked in, face contorted in pleasure. In the back of her mind, a voice whispered something doubtful, and Ginny, for the first time, felt a bit guilty. Hermione was with Ron...and she, regrettably, was with Harry. And yet here they were, she and Hermione, sharing a lust that was rare, that was foreign to them.

"Merlin, Ginny..." Hermione whispered, as Ginny began to suck on Hermione's engorged clit. She ran her index finger around Hermione's pussy lips, before inserting it into the awaiting, soft hole. "Fuck!" Hermione cried, as Ginny added another finger, fucking her. "Jesus Christ, Jesus _fucking_ Christ..." Hermione hissed, grasping a fist full of Ginny's long hair. "Harder," She begged, pushing herself onto Ginny's long, nimble fingers.

"As you wish, darling." Ginny said, and she thrust a third finger into Hermione's hungry cunt, massaging her clit with the tip of her tongue. Hermione was close; Ginny could feel her pussy clenching around her fingers, and Hermione was gyrating against her hand as if this were the last shag she'd ever have.

Ginny pulled her fingers out, much to the dismay of Hermione, who sat up, her eyes wide. "Er...in the middle of something, weren't we?" She said, slightly panting.

Ginny resisted the urge to lick Hermione's arousal off her fingers, and nodded. "Yes," she said, crawling up to Hermione, and kissing her on the mouth, "But that's not what I want this to be about."

Hermione sighed. "I'm with Ron, Ginny. That hasn't changed."

Ginny propped herself up on her elbow, placing her free hand on Hermione's cheek. "But something's changed, hasn't it? He doesn't do this to you, does he?" Ginny kissed Hermione again, long and slow, and moved her hand to Hermione's breast, pushing aside her bra and running her thumb over the at-attention nipple there.

Ginny broke the heated kiss and moved her mouth to the nipple, sucking it slowly, softly. Hermione moaned again, her hands clenched. Why did Ginny make her feel like this, make her need and desire? Why couldn't it be Ron who made her so wet, Ron whose kiss she could feel in her soul? Why did it have to be Ginny who she longed for, Ginny who felt so right pressed against her?

"He can't love you like I do." Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear, her hand now carelessly roaming Hermione's body.

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the sensation of Ginny's warm hand moving over her. Was it true? Did Ginny love her? She certainly felt more than lust in the way Ginny kissed her, saw more than just sex in the way the youngest Weasley looked at her. Truth be told, she'd known that Ginny felt this way for quite some time...since last term, at least. It was intriguing, knowing that Ginny was harboring romantic feelings towards her. But she was with Ron, and Ginny with Harry, so she pushed aside her curiosity and plowed on, trying to ignore the delicious burning between her legs every time she met Ginny's gaze, trying to forget the way Ginny had carelessly left the top two buttons on her shirt undone, or pulled her skirt up just enough when they sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall that Hermione could see the bottom of her knickers.

But now, in the middle of the wonderfully cool room, with Ginny proclaiming her love, with a craving coursing through her veins, Hermione couldn't ignore, forget, or deny it any longer. She was madly attracted to Ginny, in love with her, wanted her. "I don't...I don't want to do this to him...but I don't care." Hermione said, taking Ginny's hand and pulling it up to her mouth, kissing her finger tips.

Ginny smiled. "They don't have to know...at least not yet." She said, shrugging, and she moved so she was over Hermione, straddling her, their desperate mounds pressed into each other. "Let me show you the things you've never seen, the things you've never felt...let me show you what it feels like to be loved."

And with those words, Hermione Granger was completely and totally seduced, pulled in to Ginny as though the redhead was a tornado, a hurricane. The seduction of one, Hermione Granger, was complete.


End file.
